Siguiendo la tradición
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: Mientras Meliodas dormía, alguien había aprovechado para poner adornos en su bar, pero mientras más dispuesto esta nuestro protagonista a quitarlos y echarle la bronca al culpable, esta aun más dispuesto a ayudar a adornar muchísimo mas el bar. Este fic participa en la actividad navideña 2017 “Campana sobre campana” del Foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas


**Después de meses sin escribir traigo una nueva obra de Nanatsu no Taizai. Todo empezó cuando mi móvil sonó cual caracolofono, porque sí, tengo ese sonido, y me aviso de un nuevo mensaje. El mensaje era… ¡nuevo reto!**

 **Me estoy aficionando demasiado a esto de escribir retos, y los últimos no parecen ir muy bien. Pero bueno, con este puede que remonte… o me hunda más u.u**

 **Recordad que dejar un review con un simple "Me gusta" no gasta tiempo y a los escritores nos encanta.**

 **Bueno, la cosa es que dentro de la temática, me ha tocado escribir una historia relacionada con Adornos, os dejo la nueva historia que participa en la actividad navideña 2017 "Campana sobre campana" del Foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas.**

 ** _Siguiendo la tradición_**

Meliodas, que estaba al borde de la conciencia y el sueño, frunció el ceño ante el peso extra que sentía encima. ¡Por fin Elizabeth se le echaba encima al dormir!

Lloro internamente de impotencia al no poder moverse por las cuerdas, que Hawk aun apretaba fuertemente, precisamente para evitar hacer lo que estaba pensando hacer en este preciso momento. Suspiro deleitándose en su mente con imágenes de su amada fuertemente apretada y abrazada a él.

Se movió ligeramente para hacer que sus cuerpos tuvieran más contacto. Y ahí fue el preciso momento en que lo sintió. Un peso concentrado en su pierna izquierda. Mucho. Tal vez Elizabeth estaba pasándose con las delicias de Ban… Procuraría no decírselo y evitar una catástrofe con una princesa enfadada o peor, llorosa y triste.

Volvió a moverse ligeramente, y todo pensamiento de Elizabeth algo rellena salió volando de su mente. Rompió las cuerdas en un simple y rápido movimiento y quito el edredón que le cubría de un manotazo. Observo atentamente como su fiel limpiador de comida dormía plácidamente sobre su pierna, babeada. Lo aparto de un golpe que lo estrello contra la pared haciendo que sobre su cabeza empezaran a dar vueltas patitas de cerdos.

Meliodas suspiro cansado, adiós a su fantasía mañanera y su buen humor. Salto de la cama y se cambió de ropa rápidamente para salir lo más pronto posible en busca de la única persona en todo ese tugurio, que era suyo, capaz de hacerle sentir mil veces mejor con una mirada. Así su día volvería a mejorar y ser fabuloso.

Estaba bajando calmadamente las escaleras mientras se rascaba la cabeza y bostezaba. Como demonio no necesitaba dormir, al menos no durante bastante tiempo. Necesitaría dormir eventualmente pero podría estar meses activo sin ningún problema. Como se suele decir "Hay que sacar mucha agua del pozo para que el pozo se seque". Sin embargo desde que Elizabeth estaba con él y dormían juntos, dormir se había vuelto una necesidad para él.

Estaba a mitad de la escalera cuando se fijo en los pequeños adornos que caían del techo o colgaban en la pared. También se hizo evidente las cuerdecitas con purpurina dorada y plateada que rodeaban y decoraban la barandilla de las escaleras. Parpadeo incrédulo preguntándose qué habría pasado en su bar. Aunque dudaba de que aún siguiera en su adorado y costoso bar.

Tal vez Ban estaba gastándole una de sus bromas, aburrido del viaje y la monotonía, o podría haber sido Diane y su sentido del gusto y de decorar todo lo "vacío", o de como él solía decir…trastear. Si había sido Diane, apostaría todo su dinero a que King le había ayudado, Diane conseguía que King hiciera cualquier cosa incluso lo más estúpido o vergonzoso que a cualquier ser, ya fuera humano, hada, gigante, diosa o demonio se le ocurriera. Y tal amplitud de seres indicaba que habría una gran cantidad de cosas que podría hacer…

Si Ban o King creían que modificar su bar sin su permiso era divertido, ya se darían cuenta de que no era así. Cuando construyó el Boar Hat, lo hizo como a él le gustó. Y nadie podría meterse entre él y su bar-fuentedeganancias. El que fuera, pagaría caro todo y cada uno de los muñequitos y hojas puestas por la escalera.

Terminó de bajar la escalera, con el ceño fruncido y preparado para liarla, el hecho de que tuviera ganas de gresca no tenia nada que ver en el asunto… Escaneó el bar con la mirada y cuando divisó al culpable, se relajo visiblemente. Puso ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y empezó a silbar alegremente, poniendo dirección hacia la barra.

Su culpable estaba arrodillada frente a él, tan ensimismada en los adornos que estaba poniendo en la barra que no se había percatado de su presencia. A su lado había una gran caja de adornos navideños.

Solo la escalera y la barra casi en su totalidad estaban adornados, pero Meliodas sabía a ciencia cierta que al final del día todo el Boar Hat, habitaciones incluidas, estaría lleno de las cosas que contenía la caja. Había de todo: ramas de pino, muérdago, campanillas, estrellas, copos de nieves de distintas formas, gorros de Papa Noel, muñequitos de nieve, renos y muchos más. Había otra caja mas allá llena de cuerdas de purpurina de diversos colores. Sonrió pensando que ya no le importaba nada lo que pasara con su bar. ¡Diablos, por él podría quemarlo y le daría igual!

Repaso la barra y todo sus nuevos contenidos. A él nunca le había interesado la navidad ni celebrar nada ya que la gran mayoría del tiempo había estado solo. También le parecía un grano en el culo tener ambiente navideño en el bar y mantenerlo frente a los clientes que llegaran en esas fechas. Pero si pensaba bien, no siempre había sido así, a Liz le encantaba celebrarla y siempre le había obligado a participar en las celebraciones.

Esos años habían sido maravillosos y los tenia guardados como preciosos recuerdos en su mente. Y, tal parecía, ahora tocaba repetirlo. Aunque esta vez en un ambiente mas desastroso que nunca. Ban se emborracharía y empezaría a decir tonterías, Hawk aprovecharía cada momento de descuido para meter su gordo hocico en cada plato posible, Diane bromearía y comería como si no hubiera mañana mientras King le serviría como su fiel lacayo. La única cuerda en el grupo sería Merlín… o eso esperaba.

Dejo de pensar en el futuro y se agacho junto a la persona que tenía enfrente. Luego se echo encima suya abrazándole, lo suficiente brusco como para que se asustara pero suave para que no le pasara nada. Ella dio un respingo al sentirlo y giro la cabeza, cuando le vio sonrió tiernamente.

-¡Meliodas!-Elizabeth se sonrojo y aparto la mirada como si fuera una niña que han pillado en plena travesura- Es-estaba adornando el bar, pensé que quedaría bien ya que estamos en diciembre.

-Ya veoooo, ya veoooo-el rubio se restregó contra su espalda sin sentir el mínimo atisbo de vergüenza.- No sabía que había adornos aquí…

-Mer-Merlín ha conseguido transportarlos desde palacio- la chica empezó a juguetear con sus dedos- Son los que ponía en mi cuarto cuando era pequeña.

-Hummm- en la mente del muchacho se atisbo un antiguo recuerdo cuando estaba en palacio y Elizabeth era pequeña, a ella le encantaba adornar su cuarto y siempre se las apañaba para que sus hermanas y su padre participaran.

-Además Hawk me ha dicho que nunca celebráis navidad y eso es realmente triste, así que este año, aprovechando que todos estamos, me gustaría celebrarla.

-Oh claro-Meliodas pasó su mano por todo el estomago de la muchacha-¿Quieres que te ayude?

Y tal como se lo imaginó, después de formular su pregunta, a la joven se le encendieron los ojos y puso una gran sonrisa. Asintiendo fuertemente con la cabeza, empezó a decirle como se había imaginado el bar y donde tendría que poner los adornos. Él obedecía sin rechistar a cada orden de la dama.

En poco más de una hora, todo el bar estaba adornado con las cientos de cosas que Merlín había traído para Elizabeth. Meliodas, aparte de poner adornos según Elizabeth le iba diciendo, se había dedicado a toquetear todo lo posible el cuerpo femenino y a repasarla con la mirada. Las costumbres nunca cambiaban fuera la época que fuera. Al final, una vez que todo había acabado, ella que estaba a su lado, sonreía feliz mientras miraba la obra de ambos. Casi no se podía reconocer el bar y el dueño tenía que admitir que el cambio era estupendo ya que le daba alegría y color a todo el lugar.

-¿Cómo cree que ha quedado todo?

El chico puso una mano debajo del mentón y recorrió la estancia con mirada critica- Esta diferente.

-Umm… bueno, creo que con lo que hemos puesto es normal que parezca diferente de lo usual- la suave voz de Elizabeth le hizo sonreír, ella estaría internamente nerviosa esperando su aprobación.

-¡Bien!-el chico aplaudió para llamar la atención de la dama. Tenia una sonrisa con dientes blanquísimos en la cara.- Supongo que podemos dar por acabado la mini restauración.

Elizabeth le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se sacudía el polvo de la diminuta falda de camarera. Luego fue donde estaban las cajas, ahora vacías, y las apilo. Fue entonces cuando la brillante sonrisa masculina paso a ser una sonrisa maléfica. Se había reservado lo mejor para el final.

Volvió a posicionarse detrás de la muchacha que tarareaba feliz. Luego saco el mejor adorno que había encontrado del bolsillo. Era un muérdago verde con dos bolitas pequeñitas como frutos y una campanilla, estaba adornada con un bonito lazo dorado. Aprovechando la posición de la joven, cosa que beneficiaba al chico ya que estaba en cuclillas, Meliodas sujeto en alto la rama y la hizo moverse para que las campanillas tintineasen suavemente. Su plan funciono a la perfección ya que la joven levanto la mirada al escuchar el ruido. Ella miro el adorno que estaba sujetando y luego hizo un recorrido desde su brazo hasta su cara. Al mirarlo, parpadeo confusa.

-¿Sabes que es esto?- volvió a mover el objeto haciendo que sonara. Ella se sonrojo y asintió lentamente- Oh bien, entonces sabrás de la tradición.

-Si- su voz salió en un susurro casi inentendible debido a la cabeza gacha que mantenía.

-Creo que era algo como que la pareja que estuviera debajo tendría que besarse, ¿verdad?- la sonrisa masculina se amplio al ver el asentimiento de la muchacha- Elizabeth…

Ella levanto su cara al escuchar su nombre, y él aprovecho rápidamente para inclinarse y posar sus labios sobre los pequeños de la princesa. No se movió rápido ni insistentemente. Tampoco la agobio. Simplemente rozo suavemente sus labios, tal vez los tuvo juntos más tiempo de lo necesario, pero con la delicadeza que ella se merecía. Dio un último tirón suave al separarse y vio como ella escondía su cara detrás de sus manos. Su cara podía competir con cualquier vino tinto que tuviera en el bar.

Meliodas se dio la vuelta feliz para preparar el desayuno mientras volvió a guardarse el adorno en el bolsillo, aun quedaba un mes y él pensaba aprovechar cada momento que pudiera para repetir ese maravilloso beso.

 **Y aquí termina todo... bueno no. Os dejo un pequeño extra para incluir a los demás miembros de este divertido grupo de aventureros ˆˆ**

 ** _Extra_**

Fuera del bar, el trio más divertido se había dedicado a realizar competiciones de fuerza mientras Merlín y Gother hablaban sobre experimentos. Los tres se habían asomado a la ventana en el momento más romántico de la mañana, ahora mismo estaban cada uno asombrados a su manera.

Diane estaba sonrojada y boqueaba como un pez mientras retorcía el extremo de su coleta y movía violentamente el otro brazo señalando el edificio sin poder decir palabra.

King tenia los ojos y la boca abierta de par en par, a la vez que se imaginaba esa misma escena pero teniendo de protagonistas a su gigante favorita y a él mismo. Cayendo de espaldas y sangrando copiosamente por la nadir después de que su consciencia volara lejos.

Merlín y Gother simplemente los ignoraron para seguir con su charla.

Ban, que se había quedado apoyado en la ventana viendo todo el acto, mantenía una sonrisa zorruna como solo él podía.

-Vaya con el Capi… tal vez no se limitaba solamente a molestos toques o lujuriosas miradas.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
